


Colours

by race-jackson (Race_Jackson23)



Series: and so i am the other half of your soul [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Multi, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_Jackson23/pseuds/race-jackson
Summary: The first time Steve Rogers saw his soulmate, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Black and white fell away, leavingcolour, rich and brilliant, as far as he could see. It was nothing he’d ever contemplated before, so far beyond his imaginings that he couldn’t help but gape in awe. Like biting into an apple, crisp and sweet, or drowning yourself in chicken soup when sick, the colours were comfort and happiness and better than he thought to wish for.alternatively: in a soulmate au ft. colours upon seeing your soulmate, steve's soulmate disappears before she even knows she's changed his world. cue angst.





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Another! For @chicken--chips, who apparently likes this ship now?

It’s right, you know. What they say about soulmates and the colours. One day everything is shades of black and white and then – BAM!

The first time Steve Rogers saw his soulmate, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Black and white fell away, leaving _colour_ , rich and brilliant, as far as he could see. It was nothing he’d ever contemplated before, so far beyond his imaginings that he couldn’t help but gape in awe. Like biting into an apple, crisp and sweet, or drowning yourself in chicken soup when sick, the colours were comfort and happiness and better than he thought to wish for.

And _her_.

Dancing with what must be her friends, her joy shone as a beacon does to a moth. She was short, shorter than even _he’d_ been before the serum, and curvy. Her long dark hair cascaded around her shoulders, streaked with colours too ( _blue_ – his mind supplied, and he was too mesmerised to question it – _blue and purple_ ). The bandana she wore at her throat matched, and so did her boots and the flag wrapped around her torso. And with that, he was hooked.

But a moment later, she had flittered away and he lost her to the crowd. Blinking, he went up on his tippy toes to catch another glimpse, to no avail. She was simply gone.

When the world burst into colour, though, Steve was in the perfect place for it. The pride parade that winded down the streets of New York abruptly came into vivid focus, shimmering with the brightness of flags, people, and glitter in every colour possible. Signs that had once been grey were decidedly _not_ , in too many shades to count, and the flag draped around his shoulders was recognisable as the same that the girl had. The ones around him were too, and suddenly he felt that warmth that Sam had been talking about.

Belonging.

“You alright?” asked a voice to his right, and Steve startled. Sam, also decked out in the same flag that he said denoted bisexuality, was giving him an expectant look, eyebrows raised in question. They didn’t relax even as Steve waved him off and Sam edged closer. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

That sent a smile to his lips.

“Not this time,” he said, to Sam’s confusion. “Not this time.”

~

It didn’t take long for the novelty to wear off and reality to set in.

For one, he considered absentmindedly as he sketched a flower in his sketchbook, he had no idea who his soulmate even _was_. She’d disappeared so quickly. Before he’d even had the chance to talk to her, to meet her, she’d been swept up by the crowd and out of his sights. For all Steve knew, she hadn’t even seen him, had never experienced the high that came from the world exploding into colour.

But what if she had? He’d heard it happening before when someone was another’s soulmate yet they weren’t theirs. Was it possible that was the case with them? If he was more optimistic, he might have scoffed at himself, but after _everything_ that had happened to him since 1943, Steve couldn’t bring himself to be positive. It felt a legitimate concern.

And even if it wasn’t, even if he was her soulmate and they were destined to be together or something like that, who was to say that was what she wanted? Steve was smart enough to know that he’d make a terrible partner. His job made him an unreliable presence. He slept poorly at night. Hell, he forgot to wash plates for weeks on end! How was that in anyway conducive to a partnership?

Considering all of that, how could he start to look for her? How could he steel himself to talk to her? How could he make that decision to personally shove his heart into her hands?

Those were the arguments that swirled in his head near constantly. He tried not to think about it, but the problem with trying not to made him _think about it in the first place_. Mostly, it occurred to him when it was quiet, when there was no one about to interrupt his thoughts, yet sometimes the looks Sam sent him made Steve think that he’d been more conspicuous than he thought.

He could agonise about the situation for as much as he wanted, but, as it turned out, fate had other plans. It often did when it concerned soulmates.

~

“Thanks, Steve, I really appreciate it,” Dr Foster was saying as Steve lowered a box of her equipment to the floor.

“No problem,” he smiled.

He gave Foster a nod of thanks as she passed him a bottle of water before moving onto Clint. Both he and Clint had been recruited to help move boxes by an email from a very brassy gal claiming to be Foster’s assistant. The gal – Darby or Darcy or something – had all but commandeered them in the name of “Science!” (the exclamation point was important, apparently), promising brownies in return for their services.

That had lured in Clint quite effectively. Offering food tended to do that. And while Steve would have done it without the brownies, he had to admit he was looking forward to them too.

Clint nudged him toward the lift and said, “Three more until brownies.”

Steve just shook his head, an amused grin pulling at his mouth.

“You’re a worry, you are.”

The last three boxes were easily handled. Steve took two. Clint got the other, grumbling about how he “totally could have gotten two like Steve” and “why did you need to show off?” Steve knew that Clint was secretly grateful he didn’t have to carry two.

As they were dropping them off at Foster’s lab, though, a brunette carrying a massive container full of brownies aloft sashayed into the lab space.

“I have brownies, minions!” the brunette crowed, grinning at them before summarily swearing and dropping the box. “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

It was _her_. _His soulmate_.

Her eyes – _blue_ , soft _blue, they were_ blue – had gone wide. Gaze trained on Steve, her mouth fell open in what he could only call shock. At that moment, he felt as if they may be connected, because that was exactly how he felt. She blinked, once and slowly.

“You’re…you’re… ohhhhhh wow ok, this is happening, this is happening.”

Steve couldn’t help laugh that built in his chest as she wandered forward and almost tripped over the discarded brownies. He did suppress it though, maintaining an impassive face even as she found herself before him.

“I’m Darcy,” she breathed, righting herself.

Those worries didn’t melt away, exactly. The fear that she wouldn’t want him lingered, fed by insecurities that he hated but plagued him nonetheless. But it was out of his hands, the decision made for him by something man couldn’t comprehend.

And so he smiled.

“I’m Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that. Cute? I think it's cute. There's angst which makes me hnggggg but meh, I think it's alright. Also, I should've been more explicit in this, but Steve, Darcy and Sam are all bi. All of them.  
> I'm using this ship + trope as a crutch to develop my romance writing skills. Please let me know if this fic fell down in that regard so that I can improve! As always, lemme know if you liked by leaving a comment or kudos, or come talk to me on tumblr, where I'm @race-jackson - the Thor positivity post is _popping_ rn.


End file.
